Un amor demoníaco
by LadyCrazy14
Summary: Esta la historia de dos personas de distintas dimensiones que están predestinadas. La historia de Ariadna y Dante.
1. Chapter 1

Un amor demoníaco

Esta historia tiene lugar en dos dimensiones, una de esas dimensiones está infestada de demonios y la otra los demonios permanecen al margén de todo pero solo una pequeña ruptura entre estas dimensiones podría desencadenar una catástrofe….

Es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia.

-¡Danteee…!-

-Dante no está fue a hacer, no se qué cosas Paty-

-¿Lady?¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Dante me dijo que vigilara el despacho…-

-Pero ¿no le pediste dinero?-

-Apostamos que si era capaz de comerse una pizza extra familiar en 3 minutos no me tendría que pagar nada…-

-Te ganó ¿verdad?-

-¿Tú qué crees?-

Llega Dante con una especie de cañón a hombros.

-¿Qué de cháchara?-Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Cállate-Gritó Lady.

-¿Y ese cañón Dante?-Preguntó Paty.

-Me lo ha dado Morrison, no sé que hace pero dijo de no se qué de dimensión, que si demonios…-

-Tenía un helado de fresa en la mesa y no le atendiste ¿verdad?-Averiguó Lady.

-Sip, pero en general… Esto no se toca y punto.-

-Bueno… pues una vez ya cuidado esto yo me piro.-Dijo Lady.

-Adios Lady.-Dijo Paty.

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto a dormir….-

-Vaya vago eres son las nueve de la mañana.-

-Y yo llevo desde las dos de la noche fuera y además yo me levanto a las doce del día.-Protestó.

-Y Paty si te vas a quedar, no toques ese bazuka.-

-Valeee…-Dijo.

Dante se fue a su cuarto y en unos pocos minutos se durmió mientras que Paty jugaba con una consola portátil.

-Mmmm… me aburro…-Miró fijamente al bazuka.

-Me pregunto… a qué dimensión puede conducir.-Dijo pensativa.

Después de observar por unos veinticinco minutos decide pulsar un botón azul de un lateral del arma.

-Supongo que no será malo, los botones rojos son los malos…-

Caminó hacia un sofá pero de repente empezó a formarse un agujero negro que absorvía todo lo que podía.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-

-¡Danteeeeee!-Chilló

Salió Dante adormilado.

-¿Qué pasa Paty? Te dije que no hicieses… ¡Paty, ¿qué has hecho?!-Gritó Dante mientras se aferraba a una barra.

-¡Agarrate bien Paty!-

-¡No puedo Dante!-

Entra en ese momento Tris.

-Dante, Morrison dice que… ¡Qué coño pasa aquí!-Dice mientras se agarraba a la puerta.

-¡Paty encendió el bazuka que Morrison me dio que lleva a otra dimensión!-

Paty no tiene de donde agarrarse y empieza a resbalar.

-¡Danteeee…!-Chilla.

Dante se tira a por Paty cayendo al lado de ella y del agujero.

-¡Paty agarrate a mi!-Dijo Dante agarrándola.

El agujero se hace más fuerte y empieza a supcionar con más fuerza. Trish intenta acercarse para sacar a Dante y a Paty de allí.

-¡Paty agarra mi mano!-Dijo extendiendo la mano. Esta condujo a la niña hacía la puerta e intentó volver a por Dante.

-Ahora voy a por ti Dante.-

-¡No hace falta yo puedo ir solo!-

Empezó a avanzar sin soltarse del suelo. Pero en un intento le falló la mano y fue absorbido por el agujero el cual se cierra casi automáticamente.

-Trish… ¿Dónde está Dante?-Dijo Paty un tanto triste por el hecho de creer que Dante no volvería.

-No lo sé… Vamos con Morrison está en por la plaza.-

Corrieron para ir a por Morrison. Mientras Dante cae en la otra dimensión.

-Mierda, vaya golpe me he dado.-Dijo sentado en el suelo de un parque.

-¿Dónde estaré?-

Al momento vio a unas chicas, una con el pelo de color rubio y castaño, algo pálida y otra de la misma estatura pero con el pelo castaño caminando por la acera.

-¡Disculpad chicas!-Les gritó.

Ellas se giraron y lo vieron.

-¿Me podríais decir quienes sois?-

-Yo soy Victoria.- respondió la del pelo castaño.

-Y yo soy Ariadna.-Respondió la del pelo rubio y castaño.


	2. Chapter 2

-Encantado… y ¿me podríais decir dónde estoy?-Preguntó Dante.

-Para el carro, te hemos dicho quienes somos pero ¿tú quien eres?-Preguntó en tono desconfiado Victoria.

-Victoria, no seas tan brusca…-Dijo Ariadna.

-No, no pasa nada. Yo soy Dante.-

-Claro y los cerdos vuelan. Tú no eres Dante, ni siquiera te le pareces.-Dijo Victoria.

-¿Pero qué demonios dices yo…-Dijo mientras se miraba y veía que su pelo blanco ahora era castaño y en lugar de la apariencia de un adulto tenía más bien la apariencia de un joven de diecinueve años.

-¿Y bien?...-Preguntó Ariadna.

-Yo, yo…-Tartamudeó Dante, lo cual acabó en un desmayo.

-Mientras tanto en la dimensión de Dante-

-¡Morrison haz algo!-Gritó Paty.

-Calma, solo tenemos que averiguar donde cayó.- Dijo el investigador.

-Menos mal será fácil.-Dijo Trish despreocupada.

-No lo creas… La dimensión a la que ha ido Dante es igual que esta solo que allí los demonios no existen por lo que la parte demonio de Dante morirá y adoptará su forma humana.-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-Chilló Paty.

-Pero, ¿no morirá por vejez?-Preguntó la rubia.

-No las reglas de esa dimensión es que los demonios se adaptarán a su aspecto obviamente fijándose en si es joven o no…- Tras eso hubo un gran silencio.

-¿Entonces no localizaremos a Dante?- Dijo Paty a un hilo de llorar. Trish la quiso consolar.

-Eso no es de lo que nos deberíamos preocupar… Una vez abierta la conexión entre las dimensiones podría ser el fin del mundo y de todo lo que conocemos. Los demonios podrán pasar como les dé la gana y refugiarse en cualquier dimensión.-

-¿Esa conexión no se puede cerrar?- Preguntó Trish.

-Si, pero precisamente Dante iba a guardar ese arma porque él al tener mitad de demonio puede cerrar la conexión pero está perdido.-

-¿Qué podremos hacer?-

-Quizás podamos ir a esa dimensión a por Dante…-

-Eso es muy peligroso Paty.-

-Lo haremos, Morrison hace unas semanas dijiste que los investigadores te dieron unos microchips ¿verdad?-

-¿No pensarás de verdad Trish…?-Preguntó Morrison atónito.

-Si vamos con los microchips nos podrás localizar rápidamente.- Dijo Trish agarrando de la mano a Paty, ambas muy decididas.

-Está bien pero coged esto, es un monitor, me servirá para veros y para estar en contacto con vosotras si obtengo información de Dante.-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Trish agarrando a Paty y pulsando el arma por la cual se formó el mismo agujero.

-Buena suerte…-

-En la otra dimensión-

-Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo Dante mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Menos mal… Ya ye has despertado.-Dijo la joven con los dos colores de pelo.

-¿Dónde estoy? estaa…-

-Ariadna, me llamo Ariadna. Estas de mi casa y la de mejor amiga Victoria.-

-A si ya recuerdo.-

-¿Enserio eres Dante? Sé que es algo estúpido pero… ¿Es enserio?-

-Si.-

-Entonces… ¿cómo se llama tú madre, el investigador que trabaja contigo, la niña que pasa la mayor parte de tiempo contigo, las chicas a las que les debes dinero y tú hermano mayor?-

- 1º No quiero recordarlo… pero mi madre se llamaba Eva., 2º Ese imbécil se llama Morrison, 3º Esa chica se llama Paty Lowell, 4º Trish y Lady y por último 5º no es mi hermano mayor, es mi hermano gemelo.-

-Ok, pongamos como que te creo.-

-¿Y tú amiga?- Preguntó Dante.

-Fue con su novio a una protesta contra el aborto. Odia el aborto con todas sus ganas.-

-Vale.-

-Ahora vuelvo tengo que recoger la liña.- Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Dante no podía impedir ver a la joven la cual iba con unos shorts que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, y una camiseta de manga corta muy ajustada y descalza con unas medias.

No pudo evitar ponerse rojo de la excitación que le causaba, cuando notó un pequeño bulto en su pantalón.

-¡Joder! ¿Cómo hago para ocultarlo?-Pensó

La joven se volteó para ver a Dante muy rojo y algo alterado.

-¿Sabes Dante? A mí siempre me llegaste a gustar mucho.- Dijo sonrojándose aún más. Dante de puso más rojo todavía. La situación se puso más caliente.

Ariadna se subió encima de Dante y le empezó a desnudar a la vez que le besaba. Dante le iba quitando poco a poco esa camiseta tan ajustada y el sujetador que al soltarlo dejó a la vista sus pechos y de él se le dejó a ver su entre pierna.

Empezaron la penetración cada vez más rápido.

-Dante… sigue…- Gimió Dante siguió muy excitado.

Ariadna se dio la vuelta y la penetración fue por vía anal.

Dante se fue excitando cada vez más, la penetración aparte de ser rápida ya era muy dura.

-Aaaaahh-Gimieron a la vez.

-Dante córrete dentro de mí…-Chilló.

Dante se corrió dentro aunque se acabó derramando un poco de semen en el sofá pero no les importó mucho.

Los dos tras hacerlo durante 2 horas cayeron rendidos en el sofá…

-Ariadna…

-¿Si?

-Te amo...-

-Y yo a ti…-

Tras eso ambos se durmieron uno encima del otro.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Aaahhh!-

-¡Joder Paty tenías que caer justamente encima mía!-Gritó Trish.

-Perdo….- La pequeña se interrumpió con cara de asombro.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Paty?-

-Toma y mírate la cara Trish.- Dijo entre risas cediéndole un espejo.

-¡¿Qué mierda…?!- Dijo Trish mirándose. Su pelo, cara y facciones habían cambiado. Ya no era de tez pálida sino un tanto morena, su pelo pasó de ser rubio claro a ser negro con las puntas rubias. La piel morena resaltaba sus ojos los cuales ahora eran bastante claros. Y lo que más le sorprendió ya no tenía el cuerpo de una mujer adulta sino el de una chica de dieciséis años.

-Trish, te ves muchísimo más guapa.-

-Solo lo tendré así hasta que encontremos a Dante. Vamos Paty.- Dijo tomándola de la mano.

-¿Crees que encontraremos a Dante pronto?-

-No lo sé, sinceramente… espero que así sea…-

-Mientras tanto Dante-

-¿Tú amiga no tarda mucho en venir?-

-A decir verdad… Estoy segura de que se habrá parado a echar un caliqueño con su novio.- Dijo poniéndose el short.

-¿Y cuanto crees que tardará?-

-No lo sé ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque…-Dijo agarrando por detrás a Ariadna y besándole el cuello a la vez que le susurraba…

-Porque en el caso de que tarde tenemos toda la casa para nosotros.-

La joven solo sonrió y los dos ardieron en pasión besándose. Dante la cogía y se la llevaba a cualquier parte de la casa para practicar el sexo. Decidió llevársela a su cama. La tumbó, en ese momento empezaron a besarse con lengua y Ariadna le dio la vuelta de modo que Dante quedó debajo de ella y empezó a bajar lamiendo cada parte de cintura para debajo de Dante hasta llegar hasta su entrepierna. Este no pudo evitar correrse dentro de la boca de Ariadna.

Ambos sonrieron, Dante la cogió y la puso encima suya…

-Cada vez creo que te amo más…-Susurró la chica.

Sonrieron y Dante empezó a penetrarle, cada vez más deprisa.

-Sigue, sigue…- Gritó la chica.

Al cabo de una hora ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Oyeron un ruido que iba desde la entrada hasta el cuarto.

-¡Ariadna ya llegu…-Dijo Victoria encontrándose con un cuadro muy… sorprendente.

-¡Victoria! ¿n-no has vuelto muy pronto?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Como que he tardado poco? Si llevo cuatro horas fuera.-

-Emm… bueno y… ¿qué tal la protesta?- Preguntó Dante tapándose.

-Yo creo que mejor me voy al salón a esperar que acabéis.- Dijo Victoria cerrando la puerta.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vistamos ya.-

Dante asintió y ambos se cambiaron para salir. Cuando iban caminando hacia el salón vieron que Victoria se estaba poniendo hielo en un ojo morado en el que no habían reparado.

-¿Pero qué te pasó?-Preguntó Ariadna muy acelerada por ver a su amiga con varios cortes, moratones y un ojo morado.

-Pues que los putos maderos nos pillaron a todos los protestantes y nos dieron por culo y para redondear la cosa nos metieron en el calabozo de la comisaría.-

-¿Y cómo saliste?-Preguntó Dante.

-Pues me rompí la falda y seducí a uno de los polis para que nos dejasen salir a mi novio y a mí.-Dijo Victoria enseñando una falda desgarrada que dejaba ver gran parte del muslo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Ariadna bastante preocupada.

-No estoy encantada, de que me hayan partido el culo.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Vale, vale…-Dijo Ariadna.

-Perdón es que he tenido un muy mal día.-

-No pasa nada… Son las nueve de la noche, será mejor que haga la cena.- Dijo la chica con los dos tonos de pelo.

-Espérame y te ayudo…-

-No hace falta ya la ayudo yo, tú mejor descansa.- Dijo Dante sentando a la chica en el sofá. Ariadna y el joven se fueron a la cocina.

-Pareces preocupada…-Dijo el chico.

-Es que Victoria es como mi hermana y casi la matan, ya la has visto.-

-No te preocupes ella está bien.-Dijo besándole.

-¿Te me estas insinuando?-Preguntó la chica.

-¿Tú qué crees?- Dijo Dante en un tono pícaro.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente. Sin embargo la joven lo apartó.

-Ahora no es el momento…-Dijo en tono autoritario.

Pasaron dos horas y ya habían acabado de cenar. Tocaron en la puerta.

-Ya voy yo…-Dijo la morena.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con una niña pequeña de pelo rubio y traje rosa pero bastante sucio junto a una joven de dieciséis años.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a un chico un tanto arrogante?-Pregunto la chica de dieciséis.

-¿Y qué dice que es Dante el de Devil May Cry?-Preguntó Victoria.

-Si-Dijo la pequeña.

-Esperad un segundo…-

Las dos chicas esperaron en la puerta hasta que apareció el joven abrazado a Ariadna.

-¿Me buscabais?-Preguntó el chico.

-¿Dante?- Dijo la niña.

-¡¿Paty, Trish?!-Se sorprendió.

-¡No me fastidies que son ellas!-Dijo Ariadna.

-Dante… ¿ella quién es?-Preguntó la del pelo negro.

-¿Ella? Pues… se podría decir que es mi novia.-Respondió y de forma instantánea la chica se puso colorada.

-Dante… El agujero que te trajo aquí ha hecho una apertura entre esta dimensión y la nuestra.-

-¡¿Queeee…?!-Chilló Dante.

-Tenemos que contactar con Morrison.-Dijo Paty.

Corrieron al salón de la casa encendiendo la pantalla que les dio Morrison. La pantalla se iluminó y Morrison apareció.

-Ya hemos encontrado a Dante, ¿ahora qué deberíamos hacer?-Dijo la niña.

-Veréis en lo que entrasteis en esa dimensión hubo un problema y la entrada para la dimensión…


	4. Chapter 4

-Veréis, en el momento que entrasteis a esa dimensión el portal a diferencia de la primera vez no se cerró y vi algo extraño entrando en la máquina. Posiblemente hubiese sido un demonio.-

-¡¿Un demonio?!- Gritaron todos casi al unísono.

-Exacto o alguna presencia. No es seguro pero por la seguridad de todos será mejor que reviséis la zona.- Dijo Morrison cortando la llamada.

-Mierda, mierda y más mierda.- Dijo Dante desesperado.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?-Preguntó en un tono de tristeza Paty.

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala, nadie quería hablar. No se sabía cómo asumir el que un demonio hubiese entrado en esa dimensión.

-Si tan solo tuviese algún arma.-Dijo el chico moreno.

-¿No tienes absolutamente ninguna?-Pregunto Trish

-No cuando me absorbió, yo había estado durmiendo por lo que todas mis armas se quedaron en la oficina.-

Suena el móvil de Victoria y todos se quedan expectantes.

La joven coge el móvil y contesta.

-¿Diga?-

-Amor, soy yo.-Dice un tono argentino del otro lado del teléfono.

-Dime ¿ocurrió algo?-Preguntó la joven.

-No solo quería verte mi amor, necesito decirte algo. Te espero junto al árbol en el que nos conocimos.-Se cuelga la llamada.

-Victoria ¿estás bien, te veo un poco pálida?-

-Sí, creo que estoy bien. Debo salir un momento.-

-No es muy buena idea, no sabemos por donde puede andar ese demonio.-

-Debo hacerlo…-Dijo algo seria la chica.

Ariadna cogió de la mano a su amiga.

-Iremos contigo, no puedo dejar sola a mi hermanita.- Dijo sonriendo.

Victoria le devolvió la sonrisa y fueron los cinco al lugar donde acordaron.

-Esperadme aquí, supongo que no pase nada.- Dijo la chica del pelo castaño.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó el joven.

La joven miró al chico con una cara de seguridad y tras unos segundos se marchó deprisa.

Pasó una hora y Victoria no volvía.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo…-Dijo Ariadna mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Dante estando los dos sentados en el suelo.

-No sé vosotros pero quizás Dante debería ir a mirar.-Dijo Paty.

-¡¿Y por qué yo?!- Replicó el joven.

-O Trish.-

-Paty, eso sería inútil. En el caso de que haya algún demonio allí recuerda que Dante y yo ya no somos demonios ni tenemos armas por lo que no podríamos hacer nada.-

-¡¿Qué?! Eso me explica el porqué mi pelo cambió de color y él porque me veo como un chico de dieciséis.-

-A mí me pareces atractivo seas como seas.-Sonrió Ariadna.

Al verla Dante le cogió de la mano y empezaron a andar.

-¡Eeehhh, ¿se puede saber a dónde vais?!- Chilló Paty.

-Vamos a hacer cosas de las que a ti no te importan.-

-Dante…-Dice Trish riéndose.

-Que…-

-No te olvides el condón.-

Tanto Ariadna como Dante se ponen rojos dando media vuelta y saliendo de allí.

-Trish…-

-Dime Paty.-

-¿Qué es un condón?-

-Eso te lo diré cuando seas más mayor.-

-Mientras Ariadna y Dante-

Iban caminando hasta que llegaron a la parte de atrás de un viejo cine, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Paty y Trish.

-¿Empezamos?- Dijo Dante con un tono de picardía.

-Cuando tú quieras…- Sonrió su acompañante.

Ambos empezaron a desnudarse el uno al otro lentamente, una vez desnudos Dante cogió a la chica y la apoyo en la pared, mientras se besaban Dante metió sus dedos en la vagina de la chica dándole un gran placer, un tras minutos de meterle los dedos le metió su aparato muy hondo. Ella se le agarraba al cuello para que la penetración fuese más intensa.

-M, m, me voy a correr ya.-

Tras eso salió un chorro de semen a presión que dio de lleno en la vagina de la joven.

-Dante…-Gimió la joven.

Sin embargo, la chica se sobresaltó al ver al joven con un mechón de pelo blanco.

-Dante, tú pelo ha vuelto a ser blanco.-

-¿Qué?-Dijo buscando cualquier superficie en la que se pudiera ver reflejado.

-Pero Morrison les dijo a Paty y a Trish que no éramos demonios en esta dimensión.-

-Tenemos que buscar a las chicas.-Dijo Ariadna vistiéndose rápidamente.

Corrieron en la oscura noche en busca de los demás.

Al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron encontrándose con Paty, Trish con una gran mecha de pelo rubia y Victoria ensangrentada.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Dante.

-No lo sé estaba con mi novio y de repente sacó unos tentáculos por la boca y se le agrandaron los brazos y…

-Será mejor que nos marchemos a casa.- Dijo Ariadna.

Caminaron a paso rápido hasta llegar allí, dejaron que Trish, Paty y Dante se que darán a dormir. Paty y Trish se quedarían en el cuarto de invitados mientras que Dante se quedaría con Ariadna, la cama de ella.

-¡Vaya día! ¿No crees?-Preguntó Dante.

-Si…-

-¿Sabes Dante? Me excitas más con tu pelo blanco.-Se le insinuó.-

-¿No estás satisfecha?-Dijo en tono muy romántico.

-Quizás no mucho…-Sonrió de una forma burlona.

-Bueno, eso tiene solución.-

De pronto de la cama de Victoria salió un enorme tentáculo que casi…


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Victoria?-Dijo Ariadna.

Victoria solo gritaba mientras los tentáculos surgían de su boca y espalda que casi atraviesan a Dante.

-Mierda, Ariadna ve al salón ya trataré de frenarla.-

-¡¿Y si le haces daño a Victoria?!-

-¡Ella no es Victoria!-

Ariadna solo corrió hasta el salón y se empezaron a oír ruidos. Al poco salieron Trish y Paty de su cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Trish.

-Victoria es un, es, es un demonio.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Dante la está combatiendo contra ella.-

-Voy a ayudarle, Ariadna, Paty, quedaos aquí mismo…-Dijo Trish dándoles la espalda.

-Trish…-Dijo Paty.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu pelo…-

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Volvió a su color normal.-

-¿Cómo?-Corrió hacia el baño para confirmar lo que le dijo Paty y no solo eso, se vio más mayor pero no de su edad sino de dieciocho años.

-¡Tengo que ayudar a Dante!-Corrió hacia el cuarto encontrándose con una escena impactante.

Victoria se había convertido en una masa que destruía todo.

-¡Dante!-Gritó Trish.

-¡Aléjate, es peligroso!-

-¡Ni lo sueñes Dante!-

-¡Está poseída!-Chilló Dante.

-¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!-

En ese momento aparecieron Ariadna y Paty.

-¡Iros es muy peligros!- Gritó Dante.

-¡Victoria!-La llamó Ariadna.

Esta se giró dispuesta a matarla.

-¡Ariadna, vete!-

-¡Recuérdame, recuerda lo que hicimos, el tiempo que pasamos juntas, el colegio, el instituto!-

En ese momento Victoria se paró en seco. En unos instantes, no se movía hasta que poco a poco fue encogiendo su tamaño y forma hasta volver a la normalidad.

Ariadna y los demás permanecieron expectantes ante lo ocurrido…

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Preguntó Dante.

-¡Hazlo otra vez!- Gritó Paty.

-¡Cállate, Paty esto es serio!- Le retó Trish.

Dante se le acercó poco a poco, le tomó el pulso….

-Está viva.- Afirmó dejándola en su cama.

-Ariadna, tenemos que hablar…- Dijo muy serio Dante.

-S, sí-Respondió ella.

Caminaron hacia la cocina agarrando la mano de Ariadna. Al llegar Dante cerró la puerta.

-¡¿Estás loca?!-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Ese demonio casi te mata! ¡Es más estuvo a punto de hacerlo!-

-¡No es un demonio, es mi hermana y si no te gusta la idea….-La chica se detuvo con lágrimas en sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta. Dante se percató de esto.

-No quería ofenderte, solo qué…- Agarró a la chica de la cintura.

-Solo te tengo a ti, no me importa nadie más solo tú y a decir verdad… Sentí muchísimo miedo de perderte.-

La chica no dijo nada solo lo miró con cariño.

-¿Sabes Ariadna? Creo que te amo de verdad.

La chica calló unos instantes.

-Y yo a ti Dante. Eres mi único amor.-

Se empezaron a besar apasionadísimamente.

-Espera.- dijo Dante corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaban Trish, Paty y Victoria inconsciente.

-Cuidadla, Ariadna y yo vamos a hacer café.-

-¡Dante!-Gritó Trish.

-¡Si es la broma del condón ahórratela!-

-Yo solo iba a decir que el café lo quería descafeinado.- Dijo Trish con cara de ironía.

Dante se puso nervioso y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Trish, ¿algún día me dirás que es un condón?-

-No y quédate aquí yo voy a curiosear un poco.-

Dante y Ariadna entraron el baño.

Rápidamente empezaron a sacarse la ropa, Dante sentó a Ariadna en el retrete con la tapa cerrada.

-Dante ¿qué vas a….-Se interrumpió por el placer de tener a Dante lamiendo su feminidad.

-Dante…-Gimió una y otra vez cada vez más fuerte que la anterior.

-¿Te gusta muñeca?-

Ariadna forzó a Dante a sentarse en el retrete, este totalmente desnudo se abrió de piernas y Ariadna empezó a frotar con su mano el aparato de Dante.

-E, e, estas fría.-Gimió Dante.

Ariadna pasó de tocar el miembro de Dante con sus manos a tocarlo con su boca.

Ahh….-Gimió.

-Ariadna me voy a correr.-Dijo él, acto seguido salió su jugo de la vida yendo a la boca de la joven.

-Esto aún no para…-Dijo Dante subiendo a la chica encima suya.

-Haber que tal me montas…- Insinuó el chico.

Ariadna comenzó a agitarse de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda.

Ahh…-Gimieron.

-D, d, dante, me voy a…. ¡Ah!-Dijo llegando.

Ariadna posó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-¿Vamos a por otra?-

-¡sí!- Respondió la chica sin dudarlo, se puso en el suelo a cuatro patas y Dante detrás suya.

Empezó a penetrarla como nunca cada vez más fuerte, como para salvarse.

A la media hora ambos se corrieron.

-Eres un tigre…-

-Y tú una leona, hay que ver me has dejado como nuevo.-

Sonrieron felices. Se vistieron…

-¡Dante! Tu pelo…-Señaló a la cabeza de este.

No lo podía creer su pelo era totalmente blanco pero su físico apenas era el de antes….

-¿Cómo puede ser?-Preguntó la chica.

-Esto de lo que me habló Morrison. Se ha alterado la frontera entre tú dimensión y la mía. Por eso es que los demonios tienen su forma, pero creo que esa barrera no se ha roto del todo, cuando se rompa Trish y yo seremos como en nuestra dimensión.-

-¡Dante, Ariadna…. Victoria se levantó!-Oyeron la voz de Paty.

-¡Ya vamos!-Gritaron casi al unísono.

Salieron y allí estaba Trish, Paty y Victoria con la pantalla escuchando a Morrison.

-¡Eh, Morri…!- Dijo Dante.

-Hola Dante les explicaba a Trish y Victoria que al haber sido poseída es muy posible que teniendo en cuenta que demonio la atacó es increíble que pueda haber salido de esta…-

-Vale perfecto pero que hago…-Protestó Victoria.

-Victoria, tranqui… Yo estoy aquí.- Dijo Ariadna.

-Muy bien, quería deciros que Victoria fue… poseída… por…-

-¡Al grano Morri, ¿por quién que nos tienes en duda…!-Chilló Dante.

-Fue poseída por Mundus…-

-¡¿Qué?!-Chillaron todos.

-¿Pero si fue poseída por Mundus, cómo se libró de él?- Preguntó Ariadna, algo alterada pero sin soltarle la mano a su amiga.

-Veréis, tanto yo como los demonios no contamos con que en esta dimensión hay una ley… Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza. En nuestra dimensión esa ley no existe. Y al decirle los buenos momentos que pasó Mundús no pudo seguir apoderado de ella y la dejó.-

-Menos mal…- Suspiraron.

-No obstante…- Todos atendieron.

-Mundús le dejó parte de su esencia dentro del alma por lo que ella se ha convertido en mitad no demonio, diablo. Y por las reacciones que me habéis dicho…

Cada vez que se altere acabará convertida en "esa cosa"-

-¿Y no lo podemos evitar?-

-Mmmmmm…. Creo que leí hace tiempo algo sobre esto…

Creo que se le debe dar algo que siempre lleve consigo misma, pero solo le servirá para frenar las conversiones. Para frenarlas deberá controlar sus reacciones…

La pantalla se apagó.

-¿Y de dónde narices sacaremos algo importante para ella?- Preguntó Dante.

-¡Lo tengo!-Ariadna sacó un collar y lo puso en el cuello de su amiga.

-¿Este es el collar de….-

-Si de cuando nos conocimos, el que me regalaste…- Sonrieron.

-Aawww- Dijeron todos.

-¿Nos vamos a dormir?-

Todos fueron a sus cuartos, Dante y Ariadna durmieron abrazados todo la noche. Y de cuando en cuando besándose el cuello.

A la mañana siguiente Dante le pidió a Ariadna ir al parque mientras Trish, Paty y Victoria cuidaban la casa…

Dante y Ariadna se sentaron en un banco donde se daban mucho cariño (Besándose).


	6. Chapter 6

-Ariadna, eres muy hermosa…-

-Gra, gracias…- La joven se sonrojó.

-Ariadna, ¿sabes? Para mi eres… Eres mi todo, solo nos conocemos de unos pocos días pero siento que te conozco desde siempre.-

-Dante…- Sonrió.

-Sé que es pronto pero te juro que sin ti me muero.-

-¿De veras?-

-Sí, Ariadna te lo quería decir a solas.-

Hubo unos instantes de silencio ¿qué le querría decir?

El corazón de la joven palpitaba a más no poder, impaciente por saber qué le diría, lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo.

-Dejaré mi dimensión.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que has oído, lo dejaré todo por ti.-

-Pero… ¿y tú dimensión podrá contra los demonios?-

-No me importan los demonios, me importas tú, jamás ame a nadie como te amo a ti.- Dijo el chico, mientras a la joven se le hacía un nudo el estómago.

-Yo, yo….- La joven no pudo decir nada, su voz era cada vez más inaudible.

Ella solo podía imaginar algo, una vida con Dante. Criando a sus pequeñines, envejeciendo juntos…

Dante le besó con intensidad. Ambos disfrutaban del momento.

-Te amo…- Se le escapó de los labios a la joven.

-Yo más…- Respondió.

Cuando pararon de besarse, un poco lejos pudieron ver un carrito de bebé.

Ariadna lo miró con ternura, se notaba que le gustaban los bebés.

-Ariadna, te prometo que tendremos una niña.-

La chica lo miró tiernamente.

-No me importa que lleguemos a tener un niño o una niña… Solo quiero criarlo junto a ti….-

Ambos sonrieron y se levantaron del banco para volver a casa, pero claro caminando despacio para que su paseo pareciese nunca acabar.

Cuando iban por la plaza de la ciudad se asustaron de lo que vieron.

Una masa enorme demoliendo todo lo que encontraba y que se dirigía hacia ellos. Ariadna solo se ponía nerviosa mientras Dante la abrazaba y corrían, se cayeron, la gran masa estuvo a punto de aplastarles. Pero no pasó, cuando elevaron la vista vieron a un chico y a una mujer mirándoles.

El chico se parecía a Dante pero con el pelo en punta y con muchas pecas.

-¿V, V, Vergil? ¿Lady?-

-No te podemos dejar solo ¿verdad hermano?-

-Vamos a ver ¿cómo habéis llegado aquí y como me habéis reconocido?-

-Pues obvio te reconocimos por tu pelo, la mitad está blanco.- Respondió Lady.

-¿La mitad?- Se extrañó Dante y fue a mirarse en una fuente.

-Déjate de curiosear y toma esto.-Le dijo Lady entregándole sus armas que había dejado en el despacho.

-Okey, ahora que nos hemos reunido… ¿Quién es ella?- Señaló a la joven.

-Ella es tu cuñada.-Respondió cogiendo en brazos a la chica. Vergil solo lo miraba con celos.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.- Dijo Ariadna.

Dante asintió y fueron todos a la casa.

-Ya llegamos.-

-¡Ariadna tienes que…. ¿qué hacéis aquí?- Comentó Paty.

-Vinimos a ayudar a liberar esta dimensión.- Dijo Vergil.

Aunque de pronto Paty comenzó a reír sin poder parar.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-

-Vergil hablas muy divertido, te salen gallos.- Dijo dificultosamente.

-Ariadna, Ariadna ¡Mira lo que hago!- Dijo Victoria.

De repente su brazo se transformó en un brazo enorme completamente rojo con unas garras atemorizantes.

-¡Qué cojones es esta tía!- Chilló Lady sacando su Kalina Ann.

-Punto uno: esta "tía" es mi hermana. Punto dos: Victoria deja de hacer eso de inmediato.-

-Vale, dejaré de hacerlo-

-¿Alguien nos puede explicar lo ocurrido aquí?- Reprochó Vergil.

-Victoria fue poseída por Mundus…- Dijo Trish.

-¡¿Por Mundus?! ¿Y cómo es que sobrevivió?-

-Gracias a mí…- Dijo Ariadna sonriente.

-Bueno… Ariadna y yo necesitamos espacio. Así que nos vamos al dormitorio.-

-Dante, no me encuentro muy bien…-

-¿De verdad?-

Ariadna no pudo contestar, en cuanto lo intentó le vomitó encima a Dante.

-Lo sien…- Volvió a vomitar.- Vergil solo se reía de Dante.

-Vamos Ariadna, te llevaré al baño. Y te ayudaré a cambiarte.- Dijo Victoria.

-Vale…-

Victoria agarró a Ariadna por el hombro y se la llevó al cuarto de baño donde siguió vomitando. Victoria solo le acarició la espalda y le sujetó el pelo.

-Gracias…-

-De nada.-

Cuando Ariadna se disponía a salir de ahí Victoria la agarró.

-¿Qué?- Protestó mientras le daba un test de protección.

-Está bien… Pero sal del baño.-

-Okis…- Salió.

La joven hizo todo el proceso, y esperó. Los minutos pasaron como horas o peor como días.

A los diez minutos ya estaba, Ariadna miró el test y se le mostró a su amiga.

Ambas sonrieron y Victoria la llevó a la cama donde dormían.

Según la chica se acostó se durmió enseguida.

-Victoria ¿qué es eso?- Le preguntó Dante a la muchacha quien llevaba el test de su amiga en la mano.

-¿Esto? Nada.-

-¿Es de tú amiga, verdad?- Dijo Paty.

-¿Es un test de embarazo?- Preguntó Lady.

Dante se percató de ello y al fijarse pudo verlo, efectivamente lo era. Pero Victoria solo lo escondió en su espalda.

-Dinos ¿es de Ariadna o no es de ella?-

La morena solo corrió a la cocina donde escondió el test.

Los demás la siguieron pero ella se escabulló y no la pudieron coger, principalmente porque se escondió en el cuarto de ella y Ariadna y por no despertar a la novia de Dante se tuvieron que fastidiar.

Al rato ellos lo olvidaron todo y siguieron a lo suyo.

-5 meses más tarde-

Este tiempo todo había ido muchísimo mejor, solo que vivían un poco escasos de espacio ya que Lady y Vergil debían dormir en el sofá.

Dante sospechó de que el test diese positivo pues a no ser cosa suya Ariadna estaba más gorda. Victoria y Ariadna solo cuchicheaban cosas sobre el tema.

A ellos les cal comían los nervios pensar si estaba en cinta o no.

¿Cómo preguntárselo a Ariadna? No quería llamarla gorda pero… No sabía qué hacer.

-Dante ¿puedes venir?-

Dante corrió porque quien lo llamaba era su amada. Al ir a la cocina se la vio tratando de abrir un tarro de aceitunas.

-¡Qué bien qué viniste! ¿Me lo abres?-

-Está bien.- Suspiró.

-¿Ya saben cómo arreglar la barrera a tu dimensión?-

-¿Estás embarazada?- Preguntó él muy rápido.

-¿Qué?- Se impresionó.

-Lo que oíste ¿estás embarazada?-

Ariadna calló unos segundos, Dante se avergonzó la podría haber incomodado.

-Si-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, ¡sí lo estoy! Quería que fuese una sorpresa pero bueno una vez descubierto…- Rio.

Dante no podía parar de sonreír.

Los demás que habían escuchado la conversación entraron a felicitarla.

Lady le ponía las manos en el estómago, Vergil le hablaba a su barriga….

Se podría decir que era el comienzo de algo bonito.


	7. Chapter 7

-aahh…- Se oían gemidos provenientes del baño.

-¡Ariadna!-Tocaba en la puerta del baño.

-¡Termina pronto, me estoy meando!-Gritaba la voz del otro lado.

-¡Coño, Victoria! ¡Ahora estamos en plena faena!- Chilló Dante.

Se oyeron unos pasos, Victoria se había ido a la sala.

-¿Qué haces Dante?-

-Vestirme se me han ido las ganas.-

-Anda plis...- Dijo Ariadna mirándole con sus ojos que le enternecían. Cada vez más.

-Este bien…-

Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, sin embargo Ariadna se empezó a reír sin poder parar. Dante hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué te sucede nena?-

-Nada tú sigue.-

-¿Por qué no dejas de reírte?-

-¡Porque le ha entrado un puto ataque de risa! ¡COÑO!-Gritó Vergil.

-¡Cállate marica!- Le chilló Ariadna.

-¡Eso!- Chilló Dante.

Tras eso todo quedó en silencio y siguieron con su noche de pasión y desenfreno.

Dante le subía su traje verde lentamente, lamiendo su cuello de forma excitante.

Ariadna, se movía encima suyo con movimientos rápidos.

-¡Vamos, domame!-Decía pícaramente Dante.

-Preparate…- Se movía, agitándose y provocando que Dante se la agarrara más fuerte para al fin poder correrse juntos en una pasión desenfrenada.

Ambos quedaron uno con la cabeza encima del otro.

-Nena…-

-¿?-

-Te amo…-

-Y yo más- se ruborizó ella.

Dante cogió a Ariadna en brazos y se la llevó a su cuarto.

-Dante puedo ir yo sola.-

-No quiero, no necesitas hacer esfuerzos.-

-Caminar no es un esfuerzo.-

-A mi parecer si.-

Ariadna solo pudo sonreir.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada- Fingio ella.

Cuando Dante cruzó la puerta…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

-¡Victoria, deja eso!- Reprochó a su amiga quien estaba chupando un "chupachups" de Vergil.

-Victoria deja eso. ¡Caca, no se toca!- Dijo Dante apretándole el brazo a su hermano.

-Imbécil que ella es muy joven para ti.-

Vergil solo lloraba.

-No seas marica, parece mentira que seamos gemelos.- Comentó Dante.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡ Me estas aplastando el pene!-Chilló con voz de niña.

-Ups, perdona…-Dante corrió a lavarse las manos.

-Un momento… ¡¿Y el collar?!- Se sobresaltó Ariadna.

-¡Mierda!-

-¿Cuál, este?- Enseñó el collar, a lo que Victoria se lo arrebató para ponerse lo de nuevo.

-Sin él sería un diablo.-Se asustó la joven.

Ariadna dio media vuelta para ir apor unos gofres. Paró en el baño.

-Tendré que limpiar esos pegotes blancos. Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué hora es?- En la cocina cogió dos gofres y mirándola hora vio que era la una y media de la madrugada.

-Debería acostarme ya.- Pensó.

Terminó de comer y se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir y así empezar un nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó algo provocada, lo normal en un embarazo.

Ariadna no pudo más y acabo vomitando.

-Hay demasiado silencio…-

Fue a mirar si alguien estaba en el salón, lo que vio sobrepasaría cualquier cosa natural. Todos los cuerpos del revés a excepción del de Dante y el de su mejor amiga los cuales derramaban sus órganos.

-Te esperé fursia…- Oyó una voz rasposa.

-¡¿Qu…?!- Era Mundus quien le había abierto el cuerpo a la mitad.

-Ese bastardo será mío.-

-¡Ariadna!-

De repente abrió los ojos, estaba tumbada en la cama y Dante le había llevado el desayuno. Miró a la cama de al lado.

-¿Y Victoria?- Preguntó al no encontrársela en la cama.

-Son las diez y ella tenía no sé qué de trabajo.-

-A vale…-

-Ten preparado especialmente para mi niña más bella.-

-¡Dante!- Se puso como un tomate.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no le puedo expresar a mi novia lo que siento?-

-Sí pero…- Se detuvo al ver a Dante muy cerca suya.

-Y además ya sabes que me gusta de la otra forma.-Le susurró a la joven, acto seguido ella apartó el desayuno y subió a Dante encima de ella.

-Je t´adore.-Le susurró Ariadna. Dante parecía no saber francés.

- Je mais bebe.-Le respondió

Se besaron esta vez como nunca lo habían hecho jamás.

Dante salvajemente le bajó el pantalón y se quitó sus calzoncillos penetrándola de forma un tanto tosca.

Ambos lo hacían salvajemente moviéndose de todas la formas posibles.

-D, Dante….- Gimió.

Se sentían satisfechos.

-Dante…-Era la voz de Vergil.

-¡Ya voy!-

Dante corrió mientras Ariadna se vestía en el cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres Verg…? ¡¿Qué cojones?!-


	8. Chapter 8

-Ahí fuera necesitamos ayuda…-

-¿Hay demonios?- Preguntó Dante, Vergil asintió.

-Demasiados…-Se unió Lady.

-Espera ¿y Paty?-Dijo Dante.

-Durmiendo. La tuve que acostar mientras vosotras "tonteabais" con vuestras novias.-

-¡NO-ES-MI-NO-VIA! ¡¿Cuántas veces más te lo tengo que decir Mary?!- Chilló el gemelo con voz de gallo.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡NO ME LLAMO MARY, ME LLAMO LADY!- Se enfadó estampando a Vergil contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa aquí tengo sue…. ¡¿ESO ES SANGRE?!- Se asustó la chica.

-No, Paty tranquila. Es kétchup. Nada más.-

Ariadna salió del cuarto y abrazó a Paty.

-¿Ya me la habéis hecho llorar?- Se enfadó.

-Ariadna mi amor, cuídala tengo que ir a hacer unos asuntos.-

-E… Esta bien.- Respondió ella llevándose a Paty a su cuarto.

-¿Dante está bien?-Preguntó Paty.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-

De pronto Paty se frenó en seco. Ariadna se puso a su altura.

¿Estás bien?-

Paty no contestó y siguió parada en ese lugar.

-No…-

-¿No qué Paty?-

-No…-

-¡NO LO TENDRÁS JAMAS!-Dijo la pequeña empujando a Ariadna al piso y huyendo.

-¡Paty no corras!-

Ariadna se levantó pero al seguirla noto algo en su estómago. Era la pequeña hundiéndole un cuchillo en la barriga la cual soltaba sangre por litros. Le arrebató el cuchillo y la tiró al suelo. Paty solo reía.

-Dante es mío.- Reclamó Paty mientras se convertía en Trish.

Ariadna perdía todas sus fuerzas mientras observaba como Dante de la nada besaba a Trish.

Abrió los ojos de repente. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, Victoria estaba durmiendo y Dante dormía a su lado.

-Uf, solo fue un mal sueño…-

-Amor…- Se sobresaltó al oír eso, bajo la mirada ¡era Dante sonriente en una posición muy "amorosa".

-¿Qué pasa? Soy tan feo.

-Perdona, es que estoy muy nerviosa.-

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- A lo que la chica asintió.

-Ven, sé cómo quitarte todas tus penas.-

Dante comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, se subió encima de ella sujetando sus manos contra la colcha.

-Ahora verás lo que es un hombre.-

Comenzó a penetrarla fuertemente, se movía como un tigre en celo. La joven solo podía gemir del placer.

-¡ah!- Gimió en voz alta.

-Sshhh! Tu amiga se despertará y no tengo ganas de un trio.-Le susurro.

-Me, me corro.-

-Espérame guapa.-

En el instante exacto ambos gimieron.

Se durmieron de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, Ariadna estaba inquieta, tenía miedo de que fuese otro sueño.

Miró a su lado izquierdo, Dante dormía. Miró al lado derecho y vio a Victoria en la cama.

Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al salón. Todo normal, Lady y Vergil dormían. Se asomó al cuarto de invitados, allí estaban Trish y Paty durmiendo. De repente sintió una mano en su espalda.

-¡AAAAHHH!- Chilló pero no los despertó.

-Ariadna, soy yo Dante… No te asustes.-

-Menudo susto me diste.-

-Perdona es que me desperté y bueno, ya sabes no te ví y….-

-¿Quieres follar otra vez, verdad?-

-¡Vámonos al baño!- Le agarró del brazo.

-¡Los condones!- Se oyó una voz del cuarto de su amiga.

-¡Eso!-

-¡¿No creéis que ya es tarde?!-

-¡Galleta!-

-¡Paty duérmete!


	9. Chapter 9

-Mierda, ni un respiro ¡Ni un puto respiro!- Chilló Dante muy enojado.

-Dante-kun, tranquilízate…-Ariadna le besó apasionadamente en los labios lo que hizo que se derritiera en sus brazos.

-¡Danteeee…. Tráeme unas galletitas!-

-¡Paty duérmete, son las seis de la mañana!-

-¡Pues coge los condones!-

-¿Quién le enseño eso a Paty?- Preguntó Ariadna.

- Tita Victoria.-

Dante agarró a Ariadna y se la llevó al baño para allí desnudarla a toda prisa y por así decirlo "empotrarla contra la pared" para meterle el "soldado" que a primera vista parecía más grande.

-¡D, Dante!-Gimió Ariadna.

Dante se la metía muy motivadamente. No se cansaba se notaba con muchísimas fuerzas.

¡AAHHH!- Gimieron los dos a la vez.

Ariadna mirando pícaramente a Dante, le lamía el cuello.

Tras una sesión pos sexual de amor, se asustaron al ver que de la vagina de Ariadna salía sangre casi por presión.

-¡Dante! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Espera iré a por los demás!- Gritó Dante mientras corría a la sala de estar mientras Ariadna se desangraba y debilitaba por minutos.

-No… lo… cuen…- No pudo terminar se desmayo en el suelo boca arriba.

Notó una voz tan cercana y a la vez tan lejana.

-Ariadna…-

-¿Victoria?- Se levantó, estaba en el barro.

-Te caíste…-

-¿Y Dante?-

-¿Quién es Dante?-

Ariadna se quedó pensativa mientras analizaba su situación. Veía a su amiga de arriba abajo. No lo creía ¿habían vuelto a cuando tenían 6 años?

Cerró los ojos un instante. Y cuando los abrió estaba viendo el momento más desgarrador de su vida.

-Adiós…- Vio a su madre dejándola en un banco. Oyó sus palabras pero no pudo hacer nada.

-¡Mamá!- Gritaba para sus adentros.

En ese momento tenía 10 años.

De pronto se cambió la escena.

Estaba escondida con Victoria. En ese momento lo recordó.

El día que Victoria le regaló el collar. Con 8 años.

-Siempre seremos amigas ¿verdad?-

-No, siempre seremos hermanas.- Respondió inconscientemente. De repente un pensamiento recorrió su mente. "¿Me estoy muriendo?"

De la nada una mano la agarro y tiró de ella.

-¿D, Dante?- La figura no respondía.

Parecía Dante pero, no llevaba su ropa. Llevaba un traje morado.

Pareció despertar en un campo florido.

A su lado había un hombre con traje.

-¡Usted!-

-Encantado soy Sparda. Tu futuro suegro.-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! En, encantada.-

-Sabía que eras bella pero no tanto. Mi hijo tiene buen gusto.-

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué vi eso?-

-Verás, como ya sabes Dante y Vergil son mis hijo y son parte de demonios ¿no?-

-Si…-

-Pues Dante y tú no tuvisteis en cuenta que en el embarazo no se puede tener relaciones.-

-Ups…-

-Y además los embriones de demonio es extraño que funcionen en humanas. El nacimiento de Vergil y Dante fue un milagro.-

-¿Voy a morir?-

-No exactamente…-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasará?-

-Te contaré lo ocurrido con pelos y señales…

Hace años encerré a Mundus en una caja hace casi siglos en el infierno, tras eso subí a la tierra y me enamoré de una humana hermosísima llamada Eva. La madre de Vergil y Dante.

Cuando se quedó embaraza pensé que sin mí estaría mejor. Y me marché, sin embargo conociendo a Mundus trataría de escapar y solo uno podría encerrarlo de nuevo.-

-¡Ya! ¿Y para qué me cuenta esto?-

-Dante no puede lidiar con ellos, ni Vergil…-

-¡Entonces ¿quién?!-

-Tú…-

-¿Queeee?-

-Mundus no puede contra ti… Cuando te trató de ayudar no pudo y atacó a tu amiga.-

-¿Y qué debo hacer?-

-Debes tener a mi nieta.-

Acto seguido todo se desvaneció y despertó en un hospital.

Dante estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá. Ariadna miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. Las 8 a.m.

Habían pasado dos horas. No pudo evitar ver su estómago plano de nuevo.

-¡DANTE!-

Este pegó un respingo y se levantó del sofá.

-¿Q, Qué?-

-¿He perdido al bebé?-

-Puees…- Antes de que este hablará apareció Victoria con un bebé en los brazos.

-Ariadna, ¡Mira!-Chilló con un recién nacido en los brazos.

-¡Señorita, no corra con un bebé en los brazos!- Le replicó un enfermera.

Victoria le pasó a Ariadna la criatura, era verdaderamente pequeña.

-Es niña.-Dijo Dante.

-Mmmm… ¿La llamamos Daniela?-

-¿Eh? S, Si-

-A propósito ¿y Vergil?- Preguntó Ariadna.

-¿Él? Pues… Cuando le dije de que estabas sangrando se desmayo y Lady, Trish y Paty se quedaron con él.-

-Es algo grande para el tiempo que tiene ¿no crees?- Comentó Victoria.

-Es perfecta.- Le riñieron Dante y Ariadna.


End file.
